


Confess Your Mind

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: There was a lot on Guang-Hong's mind during all those time the two of them was apart from each other - and he was ready to tell Leo all about it.AKA, Guang-Hong and Leo roleplay a not entirely accurate sin confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliencupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencupcake/gifts).



“What brings you here today, my child?”

Guang-Hong knelt near the foot of the bed, right in front of Leo. He'd like to pretend the shaking of his clasped hands was purely getting in character, but he couldn't fool even himself into believing that it wasn't his nerves. He really shouldn't be – he was the one to suggest this, after all – but the way Leo agreed to it and was seemingly taking his role seriously, it hit Guang-Hong that he might be moments away from confessing those thoughts that had been plaguing his mind; being busy with competitions and training had helped him keep to their agreement of not taking things further first during the previous season, but now that they'd been training on the same rink for multiple weeks it was nigh impossible to fully banish the thoughts. At least the sentiment seemed mutual. But it was still his turn first to confess now.

Guang-Hong took a deep breath. “Bless me, Father, for… I have sinned.” The words didn't quite flow off his tongue – he'd only ever have heard them in movies, and he couldn't say that he'd fully gotten the concept, either. It almost made him wonder why he suggested this particular scenario in the first place, then he remembered: he could attribute both the nervousness and anything that he might end up regretting saying as being part of the character. “I've been… having troublesome thoughts.”

When he lifted his face, Leo was looking down on him, all calm eyes and smiles. “What kind of thoughts?”

“I've been having thoughts… about you, Father.”

Guang-Hong wasn't sure if the wide-eyed shock on Leo's face was simply exaggerated acting, surprise at him saying something completely off, or something else. But he hadn't gone out of character to fix him, so perhaps all is well after all.

“For months, no, years, I have been having thoughts about you every night, Father.” He was exaggerating, though perhaps not to the extent that Leo might have pegged it at – suffice to say, what happened at China earlier in the season wasn't completely spur-of-the-moment on his side.

Guang-Hong felt hands cupping over his clasped ones and he looked up again. “What were your thoughts like?” Leo's soft voice was there again, as if betraying the look of near-horror earlier.

He drew a breath, and recalled some images into his brain, some that actually have graced his dreams and occasionally – okay, maybe frequently – his waking mind as well. Kind of embarrassing, but that would fit just well with the ashamed confessional theme he was going for. “I… I would imagine your figure in front of me. And in my mind, I would… free you of your habit. And – and - “ Putting it into words was more difficult than he thought.

Leo, still in that soft, proper priestly voice (Guang-Hong will need him to give pointers later), said, “If you can't tell me in words, perhaps you could tell me in another way?”

At last. Playing around had been fun, but even he didn't know if he could hold out much longer. He was sure that wasn't supposed to be in the job description for proper priests, but what is fantasy for if not for bending reality a bit? He drew another deep breath. ”I would imagine you partly baring your body in front of me.” His hands started to work on the buttons of Leo's shirt, savoring every moment while thinking of his next words – which proved futile anyway when he finished and looked at the result of his work, at which point his hand moved faster than his mouth could, lightly tracing its way down Leo's torso. Leo had taken Guang-Hong's breath away so many times before on the ice, but this, laying himself out and letting himself be vulnerable, was something completely different.

Guang-Hong only came back to his senses when Leo urged him, “Is there more you'd like to confess?” Not breaking character yet, but his breathing was audibly louder.

Just as well, because he did have more to confess. “I would imagine my lips on yours -” he touched his lips to Leo's lightly “- on your neck – your shoulders – your chest – your hand -” the laundry list of body parts continued, with him pausing to put his words into action each time, revelling in each moment – he was actually touching Leo, not some futile daydream, and who knew how soon would be the next time they could be physically next to each other again. “- your stomach, further down...” And further down he went, kissing just right above the button on Leo's trousers, and he looked up to check how he was doing. It was genuinely impressive how Leo was managing to keep that composed expression, even if the breathing and the flush said otherwise.

“And then I would -” Guang-Hong started working on the button and zipper, dragging it down to Leo's knees. “I would, start to touch you, further down,” he continued as he started to stroke above the fabric, sure somebody in this situation would find a way to avoid actually saying... _certain_ words. “And I would continue touching you as I start to – as I touch myself -” and with that, Guang-Hong took his unoccupied hand to his own zipper, fumbling with it with one hand before he ripped trousers and underwear down in one go, and he realized just how much he needed to be touched already. Right now, it was his turn to do all the touching, but that didn't mean he couldn't do it to himself as well. Feeling a gaze on him, he looked back up to see Leo staring down at him, with a much less composed expression before but still resolutely trying to keep in his role, grabbing at the sheets to stop himself. It was probably time for him to finish up soon, Guang-Hong thought – and besides, he didn't want to hold back for much longer either.

Guang-Hong pulled down at the hem of Leo's boxers, freeing up his growing erection – and that was one sign he was doing things right, at least. Rising up, he brought his hips closer to Leo's, grabbing both of them in his hands and continued stroking. “I would continue to touch both you and myself, and – and -” In a slightly embarrassing fashion, Guang-Hong reached his release first, splattering on Leo's torso. “A-ah, b-but I would continue to touch you to -” Thankfully, it didn't take too long for him to be able to get Leo to his peak as well, his head all but collapsing onto Leo's shoulder as he did.

Feeling a hand grabbing on his shoulder, Guang-Hong pulled back to have a finger mudge something damp on his forehead – and he didn't need to see to guess what it was. “I absolve you of your sins,” Leo said, clearly cutting off his words early to contain his laughter. Unable to stop a chuckle from escaping when Guang-Hong frowned as he wiped his forehead, he said, “Think of it as some replacement for holy water.”

“Do you even know that it's definitely yours, though?”

“Some small impurity shouldn't take too much from its holiness. ”

“Yeah, sure.” Guang-Hong grabbed tissues from the bedside table to wipe his forehead with. But even though they were done with the scenario, there were still some things to be straightened off. “So… what's going to happen now?”

“Huh? Oh. If you want, you can take the shower first, then we can go grab -”

“Not that.” Guang-Hong leaned forward, planting a hand on the bed. “I mean… what's going to happen to… us. I'm going back to China in a few days, and soon after that competitions would start, and… are we going to… continue this?”

“Oh.” For the first time there, Leo had a genuinely troubled look on his face, almost bashful. “Uh. What do you want to do?”

“What do _you_ want to do?” It wasn't that he wanted to push the brunt of the decision to Leo, but he already initiated this little skit, he had his confessions. He wanted to hear Leo's side as well.

“I. Well.” Leo cast his gaze down, fiddling with his fingers. “I can't guarantee I'll know what I'm doing. But. I do want us to continue like this. If you also want it, of course -”

“I-I do too!”Guang-Hong pretty much blurted out, only belatedly realizing how enthusiastic he sounded. And then a bit more bashfully, “I, really like you a lot.” He didn't know if he was ready to say more, but he was sure of that much.

The slight surprise in Leo's expression soon turned into an almost teasing smile. “Shouldn't that come at the beginning of your confession, before you did all that?”

“Uh.” In retrospect, it would probably had been appropriate to say something about that before he got his hand all over Leo. But with all said and done, he got the message across, in the end. “Well, sorry I didn't know what I was doing either? Anyway.” Gathering up Leo's shirt and pushing it at its owner, he continued, “It's your turn for confessions. Switch.”

“Already?”

“I've confessed my part, now I want to hear what you have to… say, too.” And also because some other of his thoughts had included… let's say, himself being the less proactive party, but he was going to let Leo do the talking.

“If you say so.” Having restored their clothing and assumed opposite positions as before, Leo looked up from where he knelt on the floor. “Are you ready to take my confessions?”

Guang-Hong had never been more ready.


End file.
